Stuck
by EzziiBii
Summary: Bella and Edward Are Best Friends But What Happens When Edward Gets A New Girlfriend and Ends Up in a Situation Where He Has to Choose Between His Best Friend and His First Girlfriend. My First FanFic. Hope You Like It!
1. Maybe Or Maybe Not

**Disclaimer! I Don't Own Twilight. So Unfortunate. But I Do Own A Pair of Really Cute Gold Pumps **

Sports.

Sports.

Sports.

_And _guess what more sports.

No sooner had I turn off the TV when I heard the sound of tired on the gravel in the drive way. Shit! He was home. Ugh in this small town of Forks nothing was a secret.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I lived with my Dad ever since his divorce with Mom back when I was 4 years old. She left us to go marry some half pint baseball player, _Phil. _

I scurried up the stairs to my room as quietly and as quickly as I could with my klutzy self. I ditched after lunch today and I had no doubt that Mr. Elva called him. Ugh I hate that guy. I got under my covers and tried to calm my breathing.

"Bella,"

"Bells!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! I know you're up there, your truck is parked out front." Oh crap!

"I'm up here Dad," I tried to put on my best sick voice.

"Knock Knock,"

"Hey Dad"

"You're teacher called; he said you missed your Bio class this afternoon. What's going on Bella you've never ditched before?"

I didn't want to see that ass of a best friend today "I was feeling sick Dad,"

"Oh, well why didn't you call me Bells. I could've taken you to Doctor Cullen or something,"

Yea that ass of a best friend's father. I murmured "It's just girl stuff Dad"

He shifted his weight awkwardly from his left foot to his right and cleared his throat "Oh Ok, I'll umm leave you to it then,"

Yea it was no big surprise that Charlie never felt comfortable when dealing with girl stuff.

I remember when I first got my period and he had to give me "The Talk".

_5 years ago_

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

"_Bells? What's going on are you okay?" _ Trust Charlie to ask if I was okay when I was practically bawling his name.

"_My tummy hurts" sniff* "Really Bad!"_

"_Okay bells come on. You need to get off the bathroom floor."_

I stood up as slowly as I could, when I felt something wet and sticky dripping down my leg. That's when I smelt it, _Blood, _it smelt like rust and salt. I turned around and on the floor was this huge pool of it.

The room started spinning and then, nothing, I fainted I was positive because the next time I opened my eyes I was lying down on my bed and my Dad was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"_Uhh Bells. Do you, umm feel okay?"_

"_Kinda but my tummy still hurts," _That's when I remembered what happened- the blood. I could feel the heat rising to my face as I recollected everything.

"_Bells we need to talk. Look Honey, you uh got what is called a period. You're uhh menstruating, do you understand?"_

"_Uh yea kinda, my teacher told us about it last semester."_

"_Oh ok Good." _He sighed in relief _"That's really GOOD."_

"_Okay Bells, did your teacher talk to you guys about uhmm well, uhmm sex?" _he questioned embarrassedly

"_No, well she just said it was what grownups do." _My face was BURNING UP at this point.

"_Yea well it is, God I wish your mother was here."_

"_Well Bells, sex is well, sex is a physical activity that grownups do together when they are in love and living in their own homes and are married most defiantly when they are married. Okay bells?"_

"_Yes daddy." _

Yea right. I didn't understand a thing but I saved him and not to mention myself from the embarrassment of sitting through the conversation. After we went to the store to get some pads (I was 12, I couldn't start wearing tampons yet could I?), which was just as awkward as "The talk", I went to the library claiming I had homework to do. But my dad and I both knew I what I was going to do.

Now back To the Present

My dad went back down stairs living me to my supposed "girl stuff". I turned on my IPod to my "Mix a Tune" playlist. Whoever said you could like Linkin Park, Evanescence, Paramore along with the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber was sorely mistaken.

The Only Exception by Paramore had just started t play when my dad called me down for the phone.

"Who is it dad?"

"It's Edward!"He shouted up

"I'm busy dad, tell him I'll call later." Yea like that's gonna happen.

I heard my dad reply on the phone. I fell back on my pillow with my music drowning out my surroundings. Drowning out thoughts of HIM. Ugh Edward. He and I had been Best Friends ever since he moved to Forks 11 years ago. He was sitting on the park bench; none of the other kids would play with him. I was eating an ice cream cone while sitting near the sand box when I saw him and I knew he just moved of course because there was no secrets in Forks. So I got up and I walked over to him to ask him if he wanted to play in the sand box with me and he said

"_Eww girls are icky!" _So I told him he could either play with me or play by himself and I walked back to the sand box. By the time I finished my ice cream cone he was sitting, helping me build a sand castle.

Now he's 17 with hormones and apparently permanently attached to that Blonde Plastic Bimbo Monique. The weird thing is he never liked her but I guess when she came back for senior year after her vaca in LA with her new plastic body parts and a reformed army of skanks a.k.a. Lauren, Jessica and Skye, he dropped me and picked her up the first chance he got.

So it's been weeks since we last talked. Him calling me was just weird. Maybe I should call him back .. or maybe not?


	2. Police Cruisers and PBF's

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. The smarty pants Stephanie Meyer does. But I own a really pretty purple dress =D**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I'm kinda on vacation so to speak. No school a hurricane damaged almost everything in my country. Check it out on the net if you don't believe me. So with the schools being closed I gots me so free time enjoy the chapter!**

"Good Morning! Come on Bells. It's already 7:30!"

"Uh Daaaaaaaaaad!".

"Get up Bella," he said while walking over to open up the windows, "It's surprisingly sunny for once. COME ON!"

"No"

"Yes"

"Non"

"Oui"

"Nein"

"Ja"

"You know German?" Wow Dad didn't think you knew anything past your sports and your work.

"Nah Bells but I heard it a couple times on TV."

"Oh, okay then. Well 'nite," I slid back under the covers.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't get out of bed in the next," I'm assuming he's checking his watch, "5 minutes you're going to be late!".

"Whatever," I mumbled with my face in the pillow.

"Fine, don't get up but remember if you're late you're grounded. And the only way you could be early is if you get up now!" I didn't budge an inch.

"Or..." I looked up to see a smirk on his face.

"Or what?" I eyed him.

"Or…I'll drive you, in the cruiser."

"FINE! I'm up! I'm up!" Yea damn straight I'm up. Why in the hell would I want my dad to drive me to school, in his FREAKING POLICE CRUISER? I don't think so.

30 Minutes Later

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake!" I waved him from across the lot. Jake and I go way back. Not as far back as Dickward and I though. He's dad and my dad are fishing buddies.

_Flashback 6 years ago_

_One day my dad made the mistake of bringing me along with him and Billy. I remember he gave me a fishing line to practice on as we stood on the shore of La Push beach. I swung the line back and pulled forward, only to be met with a strong force pulling the line backwards. I turned around and there was the kid about my age with a hook in his arm. Thank goodness it wasn't bleeding- well not badly._

_He looked at the hook and looked at me and said "You're not really good at this are you?"_

_We've been friends ever since._

"Wake up late again?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well for starters, your hair's a mess…And well these days you hardly get up early."

"Wow Jake really? You noticed all that but you can't see that your sneakers untied?" He bends down.

"No they're not,"

"Can't believe you feel for that," I laughed shaking my head, "Come on dude let's go to first period before Mr. Archer locks us out, again."

We hurried to Room 40 B only to find Barbie and Ken going at it like a couple of hamsters in heat. Ugh! I so wish the teacher would walk in on them now. But as much as I can't stand Eddie boy here right now, I don't want him to get suspended because of that Blonde Plastic Bride of Chucky.

"Ooooohh, looks like you got some paparazzi Monnii," Lauren sneered in my direction.

Monnii Really? What kind of nickname is that? I mean for cereal! Oh well she is a gold digger so why not call her by what she's always after and besides that's probably the best her half assed brain could come up with.

"Really Lauren, it's not called being paparazzi but rather staring in disgust." I deadpanned.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because Eddie pooh picked me."

"Actually I'm just trying to keep _Eddie pooh _here from getting suspended for bestiality…_Moonii,_" I replied sneering her name, while taking one step forward only to come face to face with a silicone filled chest, "Kissing animals is against the law in all 50 states and Canada. You do know where Canada is right?".

"Listen you little bitch," Bitch? Oh no, ouch, really stop you're hurting my feelings, NOT!

"Why don't you run along to your loser friends while Eddie and I get back to _our _business. 'Kay?" she said standing up from the teacher's desk that she and Edward were occupying.

"Aren't you going to say anything Eddie?" I paused for a second to put my hand under my chin, " Oh Oh wait I forgot, your man parts are in a chain at _her _house. Ooops my bad." I smirked looking him straight in the eye.

"Thanks a lot E," I turned my back giving him one last glance.

"Bella wait," he yelled out over the shrieking that was supposed to be the laughter coming from the P. [Plastic Bimbos of Forks].

All laughter ceased.

"Bells I'm sorry," he whispered bowing his head.

"You can't even look me in the eyes, save your apologies Edward. Monique's lucky to have a great [roll eyes] guy like you."

I stormed out of the room. I could hear someone following me but I really didn't care.

"Belly Bean! Wait up! Puh-Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

"What Jake?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry he's such a jerk. I mean I know we're not as close as you and Duffusward but I would never hurt you like that if I were him. You deserve better than that boo," he finished, scooping me up in his arms for a giant hug.

"Thanks Jake. Really. For everything."

"No probzz short stuff. Now pretend to look queasy so we have an excuse Mr. Archer. Hmmm…" he said thinking, "We could say you saw blood or you thought you saw blood and spaced out. Everyone already knows your track record. It wouldn't be so hard to believe," he said looking down at me with a too innocent smile.

"Shut it Goliath. But though I hate to admit it, you're right. Queasiness sounds like the right way to go. Now bend down Shaq so I could play dead in your arms," I quipped nodding my head in his direction.

**Revieew Please!**


End file.
